1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch device for switching an optical path connected between a plurality of fibers using a mirror, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical switch device is generally known, which includes a first substrate including a silicon substrate and a second substrate including another silicon substrate and arranged to abut the first substrate. The second substrate is provided with four fiber-mounting grooves arranged 90° apart each other so as to face the first substrate and extend radially and an electrostatic actuator having a mirror entering into and withdrawing from between two respective optical fibers opposing each other for switching an optical path between the two optical fibers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,462, for example).
In such a conventional technique, if the electrostatic actuator is stopped so that the mirror enters between the fibers, light rays emitted from the optical fibers are reflected by the mirror in perpendicular directions so that the respective two optical fibers arranged perpendicular to each other are connected together. On the other hand, if the electrostatic actuator is driven so that the mirror withdraws from between the optical fibers, light rays emitted from the optical fibers proceed straight so that the respective two optical fibers opposing each other are connected together.
Incidentally, in the conventional technique described above, in order to align optical axes of optical fibers, one of two internal surfaces opposing each other in the fiber-mounting groove is provided with an elastic bracket for pushing the optical fiber toward the other surface. However, although the optical fiber can be positioned by this elastic bracket in the horizontal direction of the second substrate, it is not positioned in the vertical direction. Therefore, in order to align optical axes of optical fibers, it is necessary to push the optical fiber toward the first substrate using an additional member, so that difficulties in mounting the optical fiber have been encountered.